


Trained

by toesohnoes



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther requests Lancelot's presence in his bedchamber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trained

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/3361346394/merlin-lancelot-uther).

The knight comes to Uther’s chambers at his request, his head bowed in respect. Uther could have him executed for his bare presence: an outlaw and nothing more. The law would demand his head.

Yet Uther lays Lancelot down against the mattress, strips him bare and drinks in his tanned skin. It makes him feel young again, like a fresh knight on the battlefield. Lancelot’s eyes are openly devotional: Uther ceases to be a king, and ascends to be a god.

He stretches Lancelot open on his fingers, watching his face as he abuses his body to his liking. When he is panting and ready, Uther slides forward, slick and easy. Lancelot’s body is tight with inexperience, but with patient words and a steady pace Uther relaxes him, learning how to play his body as he wishes. In long, thorough thrusts he robs Lancelot of all logical thought - leaving him a willing whore, moaning and begging, ready to be used in any way that Uther could wish.


End file.
